You Can't Stop the Beat
|user = BLANK |namesake = You Can't Stop the Beat, from Hairspray |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower = E ~ User's |speed = A ~ Superluminal |range = E ~ 2 meters |durability = E ~ User's |precision = A ~ Able to perceive the microscopic |potential = A ~ Nigh-Infinite }} Abbreviated as Unstoppable Beat (Romaji: Ansutopaburu Bīto; Kana: アンストパブル・ビート) You Can't Stop the Beat (Romaji: Yū Kānto Sutoppu zā Bīto; Kana: ユー・カーント・ストップ・ザー・ビート) is the ujigami of BLANK. It is featured in 『Shooting Star-Crossed』. Appearance WIP... Personality Unstoppable Beat does not exhibit a personality that is distinct from the personality of its user. Instead, because Unstoppable Beat is the entirety of its user's soul rather than an aspect of its user's soul, Unstoppable Beat exhibits the personality of its user. Abiltiies * Extratemporal Functionality: Both Unstoppable Beat and its user are able to function when they are situated beyond the confines of time. * Temporal Attachment/Temporal Detachment: At the behest of its user, Unstoppable Beat is able to utilize physical contact as a means of both attaching an entity to the timeline and detaching an entity from the timeline. However, because the attachment/detachment of an entity to/from the timeline is in defiance of the entity's fate, Destiny will attempt to revert any temporal attachment/temporal detachment that is inflicted upon a fateful entity. Consequently, the duration of a temporal attachment/temporal detachment is directly proportional to the length of Unstoppable Beat's struggle against Destiny's attempt to revert the temporal attachments/temporal detachments. The longer Unstoppable Beat is able to prolong Destiny's reversion of a temporal attachment/temporal detachment, the longer the duration of the temporal attachment/temporal detachment will be. Only fateless entities, such as Unstoppable Beat and its user, are able to be permanently attached to/detached from the timeline. Notably, after an entity has been detached from the timeline, Destiny will reattach the entity onto the same point in the timeline that it was detached from. In addition, because Unstoppable Beat does not exhibit the ability to maneuver itself throughout the timeline, Unstoppable Beat is only able to reattach its user and itself to the point in the timeline that it detached its user and itself from. Lastly, while an entity is detached from the timeline, the entity will be incapable of interaction with any entity that is attached to the timeline. So, in order to have an extratemporal interaction with an entity, Unstoppable Beat has to detach the entity from the timeline at the same time that it is detached from the timeline. ** Manifestation of Possibilities: Every event generates a timeline where an opposite of the event occurred in the place of the event; more importantly, there is an interstice of time between the occurrence of an event and the generation of the timeline where the opposite of the event occurred in the place of the event. During that interstice, the entities that take part in the opposite of the event are not situated within a timeline. Instead, those entities are situated beyond the confines of time. Thus, during the interstice, Unstoppable Beat is able to attach those entities to the timeline and thereby manifest the possibility of those entities. However, Unstoppable Beat does NOT exhibit ANY degree of control over ANY of the possibilities that are manifested by it. So possibilities have to be manifested with the utmost caution. ** Pseudo-Teleportation: Notably, while its ability may detach an entity from time, its ability does not detach an entity from space. So, even while an entity is detached from time, the entity can be maneuvered throughout space. Thus, by detaching an entity from the timeline and then maneuver the entity from one space to another space, Unstoppable Beat is able to exhibit the APPEARANCE of teleporting the entity from the one space to the other space. * Temporal Perception: Both Unstoppable Beat and its user are able to perceive time. As a result, Unstoppable Beat and its user are able to perceive any alteration that the timeline is subjected to. Trivia WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:HouseBlack Category:Stands Category:Close Stands Category:Shooting Star-Crossed